prison
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: because princes didn't always have to be the ones in shining armor : AXELKAIRI AXELLARXENE SORAKAIRI : for Silver Moon Droplet's contest


**prison**

**AXELKAIRI AXELLARXENE SORAKAIRI**

**for Silver Moon Droplet – KAIXEL contest**

She'd never felt so trapped in her life, nor had she felt so miserable. The cold, dark, cobweb covered, cement walls made her cringe in disgust. The creaky metal bed that consisted of nothing more then metal poles and a mattress as thin as paper, happened to be the only piece of furniture in the room. That is, unless you counted the broken, dirty, black lamp dangling from the ceiling by the last attached cord. It looked like it had been white at one point, but dirt and lack up dusting seemed to have taken the better of it. The creaky wooden floor that was missing boards and was infested with rats, wasn't helping the matter at all.

The whole place was disgusting beyond reason; even if she was a prisoner, they could at least put her in some place a little more decent. Prison cells were cleaner then this place.

Then again, that's what she considered the room she was in, a prison cell. The only difference was that prison cells usually had bars. Hers, on the other hand, was a thick wooden door shut with padlocks and chains to keep her from getting out. As if she could actually get out.

She pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat on the uncomfortable bed. She wanted to cry, wanted to break down and beat on the walls. She wanted to be back at Destiny Islands, back home, back with Riku and Sora. God, she missed Sora so much. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him when he got back. He would have a lot of explaining to do.

She buried her face into her knees, her auburn hair hanging along the side of her face. It was tickling her nose, but she didn't feel like pulling it back; she wanted to keep her eyes closed and her head buried into her knees. At least if she didn't see the room she was in, it wouldn't be so bad. Now all she had to do was find a way to get rid of the smell; then maybe she could manage the horrific space. Maybe, there was no guarantee. There never seemed to be a guarantee with anything lately.

Her head automatically shot up at the sound of banging on the walls. She regretted it, a headache shooting through her skull as fast as lightening. What had she hit her head on earlier anyways? She couldn't remember the events from previously that well, all of it still a blur to her. All she could remember was screaming and that red head dragging her... and then this disgusting room.

What bothered her was the fact that the very red head she remembered was banging on her wall, and it was rather annoying.

She knew it was him because he'd been complaining about having to be her 'guard' while she was 'prisoner'. As if he had anything to complain about. All he had to do was make sure she stayed alive; she was sure that didn't take much effort.

The banging continued, and she could hear muffled voices on the other side of the wall. Curiosity got the better of her as she stood up, slowly tip-toeing to the opposite wall. It was a rather large room to only have a bed in. It was probably used for something else at one point; she doubted it had always been a prison.

She moved her head up to the wall; her ear hovering a few centimeters away. She slowly moved her hand up, balancing herself against the cold surface. She wanted to get as close to the wall as possible with minimum contact. Her hand was expendable for such a task; though she wondered if she'd have a chance to wash it later.

The sounds of two voices didn't really sound like voices anymore. It was more of a series of noises that she couldn't quite understand. They were still human, no doubt, but they didn't seem to be talking.

She pulled back at the sound of a low moan, staring at the wall as if it would effect the people on the other side. Without second thought, she retreated back to her bed, burying her head back into her knees.

The thoughts of what was happening on the other side of the wall disgusted her. They made her feel even more alone then before, if that was possible.

Her violet eyes glanced up at the thin slit of a 'window' at the top of her room; it hardly brought in any light. The dark was so depressing; she hated it beyond reason.

When her stomach grumbled, it made her wonder if the preoccupied red head on the other side of the wall was planning on feeding her anytime soon.

**x**

He hadn't fed her the night before, and to say she was starved felt like an understatement. She'd never gone a day without food. Never. Not even when Wakka called her fat. He had been joking of course, but some girls took that kind of stuff seriously. Besides, Sora wouldn't let her go a day without eating. He told her she was absolutely perfect, and that she had no reason to ever worry about her weight.

God, she loved him so much. She knew he'd come back and save her. He had promised he'd come for her one day; she knew he wouldn't, _couldn't_, break his promise to her.

It was his fault she hadn't had any sleep the previous night. Thoughts of Sora and where he was lingered in her mind. She hoped he hadn't found someone new in all those worlds he was at. She was sure there was someone out there better then she was; someone that was bound to love him just as much as she did. How could they not? He was beyond compare.

She just knew he'd come to save her; he just had too.

The sound of chains clanking startled the auburn hair girl from her thoughts, bringing her back into the real world. She hated the real world right now; it pretty much sucked.

She closed her eyes, pressing her face into the thin mattress. She hadn't realized how sore her muscles were from sleeping in the fetal position, and it didn't help that she was still holding the same pose. It had been freezing the night before though; her own body being the only way to keep her warm. She wanted to uncurl, but at the same time wanted to look like she was still asleep. She was afraid of all the possibilities of what would happen if she acted like she wasn't.

She heard cursing through the thick wooden door, recognizing the red head's voice at once. His voice haunted her mind; the little bits events that had happened yesterday replaying like a broken tape. She wanted those thoughts to leave. They wouldn't. Why did her thoughts have to be so stubborn?

Chains clanked on the ground as they were dropped to the floor outside the door. A jingling of keys, amplified times ten in the cement room, only led to the inevitable fact that someone was coming in. In a few seconds, the loud groan of the dark wooden door could be heard as it opened, followed by the sound of footsteps clacking as someone entered the room.

She scrunched her eyes shut, trying her best to block out the picture of whoever was entering the room. She was sure that whoever it was, was someone she probably didn't want to see. Then again, she really didn't feel like seeing anyone at the moment unless it was Sora or Riku. Mainly Sora, but Riku would probably lead to her meeting Sora so either option sounded nice.

"You fucking suck at fake sleeping," a voice rang out in the silence. She hadn't heard voices since last night, and those weren't exactly voices. They were more like noises that her virgin ears really did not want to hear, "I hope you aren't to hungry, because I suck at cooking."

The voice sounded much closer then when she had first heard it.

Opening her eyes, she looked straight forward, only to be greeted by the view of a large black coat. Her eyes scanned the cloak up, finally reaching an all to familiar face. Bright red hair stuck up in random directions _like Sora's_, and bright green eyes stared down at her curled figure. She felt violated in a way, as if her personal space was being invaded. Pft, like she had a personal space now.

His emerald eyes were still staring down at her; all his features clearly expressing boredom. She could see him better now, better then she had yesterday. The open door let in a lot of light; more light then that slit of a window did.

"I'm not going to stand here. Do you want the food or not?" the man asked rudely, shoving the plate he was holding down to her. She sat up, reaching forward quickly grabbed it. She didn't want him to leave with her food. She was starving, anything was better then the feeling of her stomach eating itself apart.

Not literally, but it did feel like that.

She could feel his eyes upon her as she looked down at her plate. The food actually looked half decent, consisting of two pieces of toast and an egg.

"I'm sorry if my cooking isn't up to par for you, Princess," the man commented, "but I'm sure you'll get used to it after a while."

"Don't call me Princess," she retorted automatically. She regretted it as soon as she did, raising a hand up to cover her mouth. She waited for his response, wondering what he was going to do to her.

He didn't do anything.

She looked up, confused slightly by the look on his face. He looked amused, a smirk clearly visible. She cringed, wondering what he was smirking about. He should be angry with her for 'back-talking', not smirking at her.

She immediately felt foolish, realizing that he probably could care less about what she said.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your food, _Kairi_," he said, chuckling to himself as if he had said something extremely funny. He swiveled on the heal of his black boots, heading back to the door in which he had entered.

"Wait..." she whimpered, "...can you... stay? I can't eat in the dark." She felt stupid for saying such a thing, but almost no light came from that window. It was so thin, probably a little over an inch tall, so not even the sun was able to cast enough life for her to see in.

"_Kairi_'s scared of the dark, eh?" the man mused, turning back to face the auburn haired girl. He stepped back towards her. He examined her with those piercing eyes of his, "Fine. The second I get bored I'm leaving though."

He leaned on the wall next to her bed, staring at the wall adjacent to it.

She didn't really want to talk, but she had to if she didn't want him to leave.

"How am I supposed to eat?" she asked, looking down at the egg in bewilderment. She heard the man laugh again. She hated his laugh.

"With your fingers." He said it as if the answer had been obvious; as if she was to stupid to get such a simple concept. She hated how young he made her feel, how little and obsolete every thing she said was. It was slightly aggravating.

Suddenly the idea of eating in the dark wasn't all that bad.

She picked up part of the egg, remembering how the previous night she had touched those disgusting moldy walls.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"You sure are batting a thousand aren't you?" he grumbled. She nodded, deciding that talking wasn't doing much for her.

When he rolled his eyes and motioned for him to follow her, she couldn't help but smile. She wasn't sure why she was smiling, considering she had no reason to smile, but she was.

He grabbed onto her wrist, yanking the girl behind him. He couldn't be caught by any of the other members without her being 'captive'. It probably wouldn't go over to well with them.

He pulled her over to a bathroom, pointing to the door for her to go in, "Hurry up," he ordered, "I don't have all day."

"I just have to wash my hands."

"What?! I thought it was a dire emergency."

She giggled at his stunned expression as she shut the door in his face. She had kind of hoped there would be a mirror in the bathroom, but her hopes diminished as soon as she turned around.

At least she had gotten to wash her hands like she had wanted too.

**x**

The man had gotten her a plastic fork so she could eat her eggs 'properly'. It had taken a lot of begging, but her pleading had finally payed off. He'd probably only gotten it for her so she wouldn't annoy him anymore, but she had won. Even if she could only win the little battles, she'd still have at least a little bit of victory in her life.

She forked a piece of the egg into her mouth, wanting to groan at the taste of food again. She'd never take food for granted after not eating yesterday, like she had before. Every bite was a treasure, something to savor. Eggs had never tasted better.

"You eat funny," the man mused, running his fingers through his spiked red hair, "..and now you're blushing. It's rather obvious considering how pale you are. Didn't you live on a beach or something?"

She felt her cheeks heat up considerably at his statement. She had always considered herself rather tan, and the fact that she wasn't scared her a little. Was she becoming that unhealthy? Her color couldn't have drained _that_ quickly unless she was sick.

Well, any color she had lost just had to be made up for when she blushed didn't it.

"I don't eat funny," she mumbled; taking faster and smaller bites. Savoring the food was good, but she really didn't feel like getting made fun of. The eggs were soon gone, and she moved on to one of her pieces of toast. It was rather poorly made, and looked a little to burnt for her tastes... but then again there didn't seem to be many other options. Her stomach rumbled, letting her know that she didn't have another option; she'd eat the toast and enjoy it.

"Why am I here?" she started, not knowing what else to talk about. She thought she had a right to know why she was being held prisoner. It wasn't like it'd matter anyways; she'd find out sooner or later... right?

The response didn't follow directly after like she had hoped. Instead, the red haired man was snapping his fingers, shooting up little bursts of flames from the friction he caused.

It irked her that he was so good at aggravating her; she could tell he was trying to.

"Don't know," he finally answered. He looked up from the flames that sparked out, holding one steady on his fingertips. She watched as he adjusted himself along the adjacent to her bed. He was leaning on it lazily, letting out a small yawn as the fire on his fingers flickered out.

It was actually slightly entertaining to watch him.

"You done eating yet?" he asked, looking over at the plastic plate she had clasped in her hands. She didn't respond, adverting her attention down the plate. The sound of his footsteps approaching her was rather unsettling. She wouldn't need him there anymore to keep the door open if she was done eating. He'd leave her alone in the dark again. She hated the dark.

She felt the paper plate being pulled from her grasp. She could feel the darkness already trapping her; the light draft that came from the hallway ending. She liked the breeze, the room was hot without the door open; at least it was during the day. At night it was freezing, literally. If a glass of water was in the room it'd probably freeze. Scratch that, it would freeze.

Right now though, the room was super hot and she needed that door open.

"What's your name?" she asked desperately; trying to find a way to make him stay. She couldn't let him leave, not yet. Not until he just _had_ to.

"Axel," he stated simply.

"Is your room that way?" she asked, pointing to the wall across from her. She was sure she already knew it was, but conversation was necessary and options were limited.

"Yeah."

"You share it with someone?"

"No."

"I swear I heard two voices last night..."

Axle straightened up at her last statement, and by the way he was smirking down at her she was sure she'd hit a conversation point. Hopefully, maybe, she had.

"Two voices, eh? What were these voices talking about exactly?"

She suddenly became uncomfortable, though it probably wasn't all that sudden. Being uncomfortable seemed like an impossible thing to to avoid lately, "They weren't exactly... talking."

He laughed, his fingers reaching down an ruffling her in-need-of-washing-auburn hair. She watched, confused, as he shook his head lightly, smirking down at her, "I promise, Larxene and I shall be much more quiet next time," he said laughing. Before she could register what he had said, he was already gone; the door shut behind him.

She was back in the dark; this time, it seemed that something more then light was missing. It didn't make sense that she felt that way, considering that the only thing that was gone that hadn't been there earlier was a certain tall, lanky, red-headed, pyromaniac that happened to be her only source of entertainment.

She refused to let it click, because taking interest in her captor just because it was the only person she could talk was wrong in so many ways.

**x**

She'd lost track of how long she had been there; having no way of keeping track of time. Sometimes Axel would tell her what day it was, but she couldn't remember what day she had come there so it didn't really matter.

The only real measure of time she had was that it had been months.

The time hadn't been that bad though; she got to meet other people of this supposed 'organization'. None of them came to visit her that often, or at least not as often as Axel.

He came mostly because it was still his duty to make sure she was alive, but she liked to think it was more then that.

Her 'watcher' hadn't brought her dinner yet. Sadly, it wasn't to surprising to her. She was sure he was still mad at her from the conversation they had the night before. He'd brought up Sora for the first time, and she felt angry that he thought she could talk so easily about Sora yet he refused to mention Larxene to him.

He still hadn't explained where Larxene had disappeared off too, and she was sure he never would.

She sat cross legged on her bed; the back of her head pressed against the cold walls. She'd kind of gotten used to the vast temperature changes that occurred between day and night, though she couldn't say she particularly enjoyed them.

She closed her eyes at the sounds of chains clanking outside of her door. She hoped it was Axel bringing her food, because she was hungry and he hadn't brought her lunch that day.

She didn't understand him at all. Shouldn't she be mad at him, not him mad at her? It seemed so backwards. Why would he be angry when it was her personal life that had been invaded?

The door was opening but she didn't open her eyes; refusing to look upon whoever came in. She wanted to sulk, not be disturbed by that aggravating...person.

She heard the footsteps approach her and stop; they weren't supposed to stop. They were supposed to only stay long enough for her food to be set down, and then they were supposed to leave. They were supposed to let her sulk in her misery...

But they weren't leaving.

She felt her bed shift as someone sat down on it, making the scenario that was supposed to be happening turn the complete wrong direction.

Axel was supposed to leave, but he hadn't and she couldn't figure out why.

She opened her eyes, tilting her head slightly to look next to her. He was a lot closer then she had originally thought; in fact, he was right next to her.

And he was watching her.

His emerald eyes bore into her; the expression on his face showing that same smirk he always had around her, "Kairi..."

The way her name rolled off his lips sent a shiver down her spine. He reached forward, clasping her hands in his own. Her hands were so cold compared to his own; he always was warm.

She turned to her side so that the side of her forehead was pressing against the wall like his was. He looked like he wanted to say something, but his mouth never opened. He just sat there, watching her, examining her.

It had been a few minutes; finally he spoke, "Let's run," he whispered.

Was that his way of saying sorry for yesterday?

"What?" It was the only logical response she could think of.

"You and me..." he whispered, repositioning himself so that his hot breath tickled the side of her face, "... we can run. We'll explore the worlds. Kairi..." She could feel the side of his face pressing against her own as he whispered in her ear, "...we can shine."

It sounded like a good offer. Running away. Running away from this dark she was trapped in, but with him? That idea actually didn't sound to bad, but what about Sora?

"I don't want to shine," she whispered, closing her eyes, "I can't shine, Axel." She just wanted to glow, and she couldn't glow with Axel. No, she could only glow with Sora.

He pulled back, his eyes gazing down upon her. He let go of her hand, reaching up so his fingers ran through her hair. She automatically leaned in to his touch, opening her eyes to look up at him. He smiled, understanding the decline of her offer. He looked hurt, but that was okay, because he had Larxene and she had Sora so it was all okay in the end; at least that's how she thought about it.

He pulled his hand away, reaching back down and grabbing her hand, "Let's get you out of here."

She wasn't ready for him to pull her off the bed, nor was she prepared for her to yank her forward and drag her along behind him. Hadn't he heard her? She didn't want to go with him, she wanted to be with Sora. She didn't want to run away with him; at least she didn't think she did.

"We're getting you out of here," he murmured, as if he could read the thoughts going through her head.

The hallways was black, but he dragged her through at such a fast pace. She tightened her grip on his hand, not wanting to lose him in the dark maze he was pulling her through.

They reached outside, and his pace quickened, "Kairi you have to run," he whispered harshly, trying to pull her along faster. She was already tired though; it wasn't like she had much exercise in her 'room'. She took a quick glance behind her, looking at the building she had been trapped in for so long.

Castle Oblivion, she was sure that was what Axel had called it.

"We're safe to use the portal, don't let go of my hand," Axel ordered, opening a dark portal in front of them.

"What about Larxene?"

It was silent between the two, and she knew that it was the wrong thing to say.

"She's gone for Sora's sake," he replied dimly, taking a glance at the girl next to him.

She didn't bother asking what he meant by gone, because she knew what Axel had done for her. It hurt a little, because she had never really appreciated Axel as much as she probably should have.

He pulled her into the portal, his grasp on her never loosening. He held her close; making sure she realized that he wasn't gone, that he wasn't leaving her.

The sounds of waves crashing against shores filled her ears. She opened her eyes, pulling her face away from Axel's black coat; she hadn't even realized she had buried her face into it to begin with.

She was back at Destiny Islands. She was back home.

She turned to him, her face filled with complete awe. She wanted to thank him so much, but no words came out. Nothing came out.

He leaned down, his lips pressing gently against her cheek. He pulled away from her, "I want to stay but..."

"...you have to go," she finished for him; her thumbs rubbing circles on the back of his hand. He didn't respond; his eyes staring out into the vast ocean. The stars reflected against the ocean, causing it to twinkle. There was no moon tonight, but she was sure she preferred the dark right now over the light. The dark made it feel like she could stay with him a little longer; it made her feel like she was back in her _room_; back at Castle Oblivion.

"I'll... come visit you sometime," he said. His eyes returning to her, "okay?" It was a lie and they both knew it, but she just nodded her head in agreement anyways. It was nice to at least think he'd come back; she wanted him to come back.

He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose; letting go of her hands and backing away from her slowly. A dark portal opened behind him, waiting for him to enter. 

"You can't be my princess, but I'll help you find your prince anyways." He was gone in a flash; the dark portal surrounding him and taking him with it as he disappeared.

She didn't know why she felt so miserable; because he was gone, or because her prince could have never been him.

**x**

Sora and Riku had come back. It was the moment she had been waiting for. Her prince, her best friend, they were both back. Plus, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had come too; they were always fun to be around.

As she laid down in her soft, comfortable bed though; nothing felt right anymore. Everything had ended how it was supposed to end. She was back home; the worlds were saved, and she had nothing to worry about. Yet she still worried.

She knew that he'd never come back to see her. Sora had talked on and on about what the red head had done. That stupid bastard; going on in a flash of glory to save her _prince_. She'd never forgive him for it. Never.

Her thoughts were stuck on him in the dark of her room. The dark always reminded her of him. That dirty prison she was in never to be erased from her memory. She wanted to know what it would've been like to run away with him, to shine. She wanted to change her decision; even if she was in love with Sora.

Was it wrong to love two people at once?

No, she didn't love the pyromaniac that had a knack for aggravating her. Just a longing to know what he felt like. A longing to know what his lips felt like against her own.

She'd never have the privilege of doing that.

As the stars twinkled and the waves crashed; she realized that even though she could never have him, she could at least have the memory of him.

No one could ever take that away from her, ever.

And with that, she was able to sleep; thinking about her prince...

Because princes didn't always have to be the ones in shining armor.

**x**

**AND IM DONE**

**wow that was long (compared to stuff I usually write)**

**so yeah HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY SILVER MOON DROPLET:)!**

**bleh not so happy how this turned out**

**BUT ITS DONE AND ITS THE BEST I COULD DO**

**annnddddd I hope I used the prompt okay ;-;**

**chyeah.. i have trouble writing to prompts D:!**

**WELL ANYWAYS  
review please :)**

**tell me what you think!**


End file.
